


Saul Jonfield Danse

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [22]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, blind betrayal take, not sure if the name really is cannon or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Nora goes to confront Danse. small fic based on Blind Betrayal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own fallout, bethesda does. 
> 
> i saw a post on tumblr about danse's real name and I decided to write a short fic about it.   
> post here: http://tessofthedumpsterville.tumblr.com/post/151795726392/syrenpan-kickerwrites

Nora refused to see the light fade from his eyes.

“Jon, I’m here.” She swallowed thickly as Danse stayed still. He refused to turn towards her. “Jon.. please.”

Nora clenched the tags in her hands as Danse’s identification gleamed back up at her.  “Saul..”

“Everything I’ve known is a lie.” Danse clenched his hands into fists as he turned around. “I’m not Jon or Saul… I’m not anyone. I’m M7-97. A designation. An abomination.”

Nora’s eyes filled with tears. “You’re Saul Jonfield Danse. You’re my husband.” She shivered as Danse stopped cold. “I can’t lose you to.”


End file.
